fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
General Rules
Wiki Rules These are the official rules for the site. All members and non members must follow them if they are putting content on this site. Keep in mind that just because you are not logged in to the site does not mean you cannot be banned from the site. You can and will be banned with chance to appeal for breaking the rule while interacting without an account. * All pages for any purpose are to be centered around the website theme and all OC based pages must follow the OC Submission Rules guidelines * All page edits for any reason must be legitimate and reasonable. Adding, removing or editing a page for no the purpose of trolling, causing problems, or to just cause issues is not allowed and will result in a ban from the Wiki. No exceptions. Violations will be removed and the page rolled back to before hand. * Failure to follow submission guidelines will result in: Changes to page via admin or owner, notification of the violation and a ban should the user continue to make the same violation or continues violating the rules. * All comments must be professional and "Safe for Work". This means that for any reason posting a comment with bad spelling (intentional), the mean to do harm, spam, trolling, or for other reasons per administrator judgment are in violation of this rule. However this does not mean you cannot criticize work on this wiki. However all criticism must be constructive and follow the other guidelines. Comments such as "This OC sucks." are considered a violation. The punishment will vary from comment removal to permanent IP ban. * Use of profane/vulgar/inappropriate language in English or another language is strictly prohibited. Use of characters and numbers to mask said words is also against the rules. (i.e. use of a$$ for ass.) This applies for comments and page content. However the word damn is an exception to this rule if used in proper context. Any use of vulgar language, racial slurs or other words considered to be harmful will result in a permanent ban with no appeal. * Attempting to use multiple IP addresses to harass people on the internet is illegal and as such this site will take the proper legal steps to ensure all violators are prosecuted for their crime. * Any content that violates laws of any sort. This includes but is not limited to: child pornography, copyright infringement, pornographic content, distribution of illegal information or blackmail. If this rule is violated your account will be banned and the proper authorities will be contacted and you will be prosecuted for said violation. * Any other content deemed unacceptable by the owner or head admins is up to their judgement. To appeal a ban or suspension please email with a subject "ban appeal" to: sonicfan0987@yahoo.com keep in mind if you are an IP user and get banned no appeal will be made as the owner is the only one with the power to appeal bans.